


Something Borrowed

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Having sex in someone else’s bed out of spite, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, empress au, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: In an unorthodox attempt at revenge, Emperor Ren and Empress Cetrye have a little fun in the Allegiant General’s quarters. Unfortunately, Allegiant General Pryde is less upset by their actions and more intrigued.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Enric Pryde/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Something Borrowed

It was spiteful, yes, and  _ absolutely  _ filthy, but it sounded fun. Sneaking into Pryde’s quarters to have a quick fuck in his bed before he got home. It had been Kylo’s idea. Revenge for something Pryde had done to Armitage on shift. And now here they were at Pryde’s door. They had gotten the access code he used from personnel files and typed in the right one before the door slid open and Kylo pulled Lita inside. 

Kylo nearly tripped on his boots and cape as he dragged Lita to the bedroom, lips never leaving hers. She stumbled back onto the bed and Kylo climbed on top of her, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to her neck and jaw. Lita moaned softly as Kylo reached down, pushing up her skirt.

“Mm, Kylo, stop for a second. Should we really be doing this?” Lita asked, suddenly worried about the things that could go wrong. That they would be caught and thrown into another scandal. Kylo pulled away when she spoke. 

“What’s he going to do about it? I’ve seen his little fantasies about you. Besides, we won’t get caught.” He leaned down to give her another kiss. “His shift is going to be extended by our darling Grand Marshal. Remember?”

Lita relaxed, pulling Kylo down into another kiss. She reached up to the neck of his tunic, starting to undo the fasteners, running her hands down his torso before pushing the fabric from his shoulders. Kylo tossed the tunic behind him, biting at Lita’s lip as they kissed. Her nails gently scraped down his back, pulling Kylo down against her when her palms flattened against his back.

Kylo was hard and aching to fuck her, starting to grind his cock down against her clothed pussy.

“Kylo,  _ cyar’ika,  _ I want you.”

“Do you? Want me to fuck you in someone else’s bed, sweetheart? My dirty girl.”

Lita whined as he bit at her throat, sucking dark marks into her skin. Kylo dragged his tongue up Lita’s neck as she reached down to get out of her panties. Once she had gotten them pushed down enough, Lita started unbuttoning his pants in an attempt to free his stiff cock.

One of Kylo’s hands went between them, hand trailing down to her wet cunt, rubbing his fingers along her entrance before pushing two inside. His thumb rubbed along her clit, making soft moans tumble from her lips as Lita’s eyes fluttered shut.

Kylo suddenly withdrew his fingers, pushing them past Lita’s parted lips.

“Taste yourself, love.”

She sucked on his fingers as Kylo lined his cock up with her entrance, pushing just the head inside. Quick, shallow thrusts had her  _ whining _ for him, begging to be fucked harder,  _ deeper.  _ Always eager to please his darling wife, Kylo pushed all the way inside her, staying still for a moment before starting to thrust.

Lita’s lips were parted as he slid inside her, moaning as he bottomed out and began moving. Kylo was taking his time, fingers digging into her hips, as he gave measured thrusts. He wanted to savor this. Take a detailed mental image of his wife, the Empress of the Known Galaxy, getting fucked out of her mind in the bed of someone who desperately wanted what Kylo had.

“Kylo,” Lita whined, pressing her hips up to his, wanting  _ more.  _ Kylo planted one hand by her head and the other wrapped a leg around his waist as he began to thrust harder, eyes travelling down to her breasts, still covered by the bodice of her gown. For the most part, at least. Kylo and Armitage both loved when Lita wore things with low or plunging necklines, pretty gowns that pushed her breasts into a prominent position and paired nicely with the lingerie Armitage would get for her. 

Kylo leaned in, sucking hickeys along the tops of her breasts and collarbones and his free hand went to grab at her breasts through the fabric of the gown.

Neither of them even noticed when the doors slid open and footsteps approached the bedroom. They were both too lost in pleasure as Kylo kept his hard, even pace, striking the head of his cock along her front wall and making Lita cry out.

Pryde stood in the doorway, not sure how to assess the situation before him. The Emperor and Empress fucking in  _ his  _ bed.

“My, my, what have we here?”

Lita gasped, looking between Kylo and Pryde, chest heaving.

“You said he’d be  _ late,”  _ she whispered to Kylo, who paid Pryde no attention. 

“Don’t stop on my account, your majesties.”

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. He resumed his teasing pace, making the most desperate moans and whines come from Lita.

Pryde, meanwhile, took a seat on the bed, watching them, cock twitching in his trousers.

“Such a mystery we have here, my dear empress. Your husband seems to take such  _ good  _ care of you. And yet, you still run into the arms of others for pleasure. Why is that?”

“Mm,  _ oh!  _ Sometimes he’s busy and I don’t get to have him,” Lita said, pouting. Kylo leaned down to kiss her. He was enjoying this little round of banter.

“Oh? You can’t even go a few days without his cock? Filthy little  _ slut.” _

Kylo nearly got defensive until Lita moaned at Pryde’s words. Kylo and Armitage would subtly degrade her every once in a while, but that was with extended communication before and soft aftercare. 

“How do you put up with her, Emperor Ren? As insatiable as she is.”

“Try my best to–” Kylo grunted on a hard thrust. “– keep up with her. Sometimes she needs to be punished, though.”

“I can only imagine,” Pryde mused, eyes wandering over the bites and bruises littering Lita’s skin.

Lita cried out and Kylo’s hand went to her throat, squeezing enough to cut off any more loud moans and cries of pleasure. Lita’s nails scraped down his back as tears sprang to her eyes and she whined. Kylo loosened his grip on her neck before letting one hand travel down between them, seeking her clit and rubbing tight circles around it.

“Kylo, yes! Fuck, yesyesyesyes!  _ Oh!”  _ Lita’s eyes rolled back and she convulsed beneath Kylo as he fucked her through her climax, cunt clenching around his cock, as he chased his own orgasm. He came shortly after, holding Lita’s hips to his own, before collapsing on top of her, careful to not crush her. They both breathed heavily and Lita turned her gaze to Pryde.

“Allegiant General, I advise that these events stay between the three of us.” She glanced down at his lap, noticing the considerable bulge. Kylo pulled out, making Lita shudder, before tucking himself back into his pants and getting fully dressed. Pryde’s eyes stayed fixed on Lita, thighs and soaked pussy still exposed and her panties hanging from one ankle. This hadn’t deterred him. He wanted her on his lap, fucking herself on his cock and to make Grand Marshal Hux watch. Watch as Pryde fucked the person Armitage seemed to love the most.  _ Ruin  _ her for him.

“Of course, your majesty.”

“Which extends even to Grand Marshal Hux. You aren’t to tell him either.”

They both knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from vexing Armitage.

“Perhaps we’ll meet again under these circumstances, Empress. I certainly hope so.”

“That depends on  _ everyone’s  _ behavior,” Kylo cut in, grabbing Lita’s hand in his own. 

Pryde bowed to both of them, pressing a kiss to Lita’s knuckles as they left. Armitage was walking by, having finished his shift and heading home. Lita practically threw herself into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So........ anyone interested in more DILF content in the future?


End file.
